Shades of Amberly
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: 100 unrelated oneshots or drabbles on Amberly.
1. Mirror

**100 Prompts Challenge [Mirror]**

**Mirror**

Sometimes she simply watched the mirror as her maids got her ready for a new day.

They changed the simple Amberly that would always remain a Four and turned her into Queen Amberly, giving her grace and power she had never even dreamed of having. They twisted and styled her hair into perfection where previously there had only been a simple ponytail or an untidy plait. They painted her a new, more beautiful face over one that used to be plain and boring, underrated and untouched by make-up they had not needed. Her dresses were beautiful, extravagant and singularly more expensive than her entire wardrobe once was.

Everything was so different. Everything had changed so much and so fast. Even years later she sometimes found it difficult to believe that she had actually become queen.

She often wondered if somewhere along the line she had lost her true self. Surely she wasn't always this decisive? She could clearly remember days where making any decision was entirely too difficult and she required some help. When had it changed? When had everything changed?

There were other times that she didn't bother looking into the mirror as she was dressed. She knew that her life was one she wanted and she would never swap it for any alternative. She was both Amberly and the Queen of Illéa.

She had changed but it had been a change for the better.


	2. Rain

**The Battleship Challenge [D5 - Calling]**

**100 Prompts Challenge [Rain]**

**Rain**

She could still remember when she was younger, still living with her parents long before the Selection had even her Selection had not been a thought on anyone's mind, running outside in the light showers of rain with her siblings.

Adele had usually been the one in charge, making sure Aaron, Ainsley and her never managed to hurt themselves too badly. A few light scratches and a bruise or two were okay, but anything that caused more than a few drops of blood to be spilt and Adele had been calling their mother. Somehow their mother had always known exactly what to bring with her every time one of them managed to get hurt.

Sometimes she wondered what happened to that Adele.

Adele still looked out for her and tried to protect her but it was almost as if she had given up somehow.

There were only the two of them left. They only had each other left now, but it was if they were further apart then they ever had been.

The rain had always been something they had looked forward to as children. It meant that they could stay out just that little bit longer, and would not get into too much trouble for having stains and dirt on their clothing. It meant they could be innocent children for a few hours.

Now the rain only reminded her of what once was.

All the freedom and simple luxuries she used to have as a child.

The freedom she didn't know if Maxon ever would have.

Sometimes she regretted that.


	3. Storm

Every momentary flash of light was followed by a rumble of its old friend, thunder, while the rain attempted its own imitation of the pounding sound. The window seemed to barely be able to resist the onslaught as it shuddered and vibrated with each new wave.

Wide eyes glanced at the window in fear. All traces of the previously restful sleep had disappeared within moments.

She yelped when a new rumble of thunder rolled around the house. Her blanket soon surrounded her like a private fortress in the dark protecting her from the harsh world.

In a moment of reprieve she slid out of bed and padded her way over to Adele's room, blanket wrapped tightly around her small body as if that would keep the storm out. Perhaps it was her little fortress with a muffled moat surrounding it.

She didn't like storms. They reminded her of angry people and violence. Neither was nice. Both were scary.

One came with the other, just like the thunder and lightning always did. It was almost like they were twins who were constantly chasing each other to some unknown finish line.

Adele knew of her fear. Adele would be disappointed that she had not been able to stay in her bed tonight, but she could not help it.

She was scared those angry hands would reach into her nightmares and hurt her in their fury. She was never safe from them unless Adele was with her.

Carefully, she crept closer to where she knew Adele's bed to be, body shuddering as each wave of thunder rolled over her, until she reached the edge of the bed.

Sure enough, Adele turned over a moment later and without a word lifted the edge of her blanket with a sigh.

She felt a comforting arm wrap around her protectively, keeping the lights, sounds, and anger away from her dreams, while surrounding her in warmth.

"Sleep Ambs. No one will harm you."


	4. Thorn

**Thorn**

Amberly winced. Her hand recoiled quickly at the thorn that had caught on her skin as she had been reaching for a particularly beautiful rose. Small beads of blood bloomed along the path the thorn had traced and Amberly quickly, and automatically, wiped the drops on her dress.

Picking flowers was generally left for the servants of the palace, but roses had been a rarity when she had been growing up. Her father had only bought one every year, just for her mother's birthday so they had always had a special place in her heart no matter how often they managed to harm her.

She glanced at the flower again, marvelling at its beauty, but not reaching for it. That one would stay where it was, for everyone to marvel at. Amberly could not bear to ask one of the servants to harm themselves simply because she wanted a flower for herself. They would willingly do it, but would also miss the splendour of the perfect rose that had bloomed first.

Somethings were not meant to be selfishly hidden.


	5. Blanket

**Blanket**

There was only one thing she had kept from her childhood.

Naturally, there were some photos in a small album in one of her cupboards, but, if she had to choose between the blanket and those photos, the blanket would always hold much more importance.

It was the one thing that they all used during those colder nights. The four of them would make a pile of their blankets, not that they weren't warm enough on their own, and cuddle together. They ignored their parents' amused glances as they grew older and it became a summer experience for them to sprawl out together.

Those days made sure that they would always remember that despite everything, she could rely on her siblings and they could rely on her, that they were invincible if they were together.

It was just a blanket, worn, used, and easily replaced, but to her it was more.

Each fraying end was a memory, every stain a reminder. The faded quality was a warning to never lose herself to the riches being Queen offered her.

It was Adele, Aaron, Ainsley, and Amberly.


End file.
